


i saw uncle kissing mommy and daddy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Zuko asks Iroh a question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Zuko glances around the garden before popping his fingers into his mouth. No one around except for uncle Iroh, which means no scoldings for sucking the sugar from his fingers. 

Their gardens are in full bloom. Branches sag, heavy with new blossoms. Iroh sits under a still bare tree, carving. 

"I see you were able to sneak a few cakes," he chuckles. "Are you skipping lessons today?"

"Well, I have a question and it can't wait until after lessons. How come you kiss my mother and father?"

Ozai had practically flushed purple while Ursa merely smiled and linked their fingers together. Iroh does neither, but continues carving. 

"I experience a sense of joy while doing so, but not as much as I do with tea. We share a deep love and friendship, though I do not necessarily agree with everything they do."

"Do they know?" 

"We all know," Iroh sets his carving down, patting the ground. "Come, sit and we will talk."


End file.
